Just Maybe
by deadtodd
Summary: She wanted him during a rainstorm. A bit of an orange slice, too diluted to be lime.


**Grimmy:** _Second fic of this pairing on the entire site. :( It's a shame I hadn't thought of it sooner but the whole idea came from Morghen's fic pairing Lee Jordan and Gabrielle called You and I Collide. SHAMELESS PROMOTION! Anywho, that's when my brain decided it needed an excuse to write this pairing so I headed over to imdeadsothere's Thunderstorm Romance Challenge and whipped this up. Though I must say it became extremely hard once I got to the dialogue because not only am I not familiar with either of these characters but the french accent threw me off several times. Hopefully i did a good job on my first try. :) Enough of my blabbering! I own nothing! NOTHING!_

Percy Ignatius Weasley. At twenty six years old he'd accomplished things that most older men could only dream of. A steady relationship with a pretty girl, that wasn't due to fail any time soon. A well paying job with great work benefits at the ministry. He even still had a great relationship with his family. And while he could name a few things that he wanted to change in life, his sibling's death, he managed to find time to be happy.

Like every other Sunday, he returned home, to The Burrow, for a family dinner. A tradition established quite some time ago, about four years to be exact. He didn't mind though, he loved returning home for his mother's fresh cooked meals. He loved being able to share stories, although it was mostly him listening to the stories of the rest of his more exciting family members, and observe just how good everyone was doing. And observe he did. He noticed the swelling belly of his oldest brother's wife. He didn't think anyone else knew yet but it was only a matter of time before they broke the news. But that wasn't what really worried him. Fleur's younger sister had taken it upon herself to come to just about every family dinner they'd had for the past three months. He briefly wondered how she'd talked the staff of Beauxbatons into letting her come out before the summer holidays.

Not that he minded her visits. What was one more family member? It was her habitual flirting that left him uneasy, especially since it was with him. He didn't know where her attraction to him spawned from as he had never made any attempts to get at her in the first place. She'd taken to batting her eyes at him when no one was looking, which was surprisingly a lot since there were so many people crammed into the magically expanded kitchen. And when that failed to get his attention she'd discreetly slide her foot along his leg under the table. The first time it happened he'd nearly choked on his roast potatoes. But he soon got used to it, shooting her disapproving looks at first, hoping she would respect his adult authority. When that wouldn't work, she only became more persistent by placing her hand on his thigh, he went back to ignoring her.

This Sunday she'd gone entirely too far. He hadn't even noticed just what she had done until her fingertips were brushing well beyond his unzipped pants zipper. He frowned and quickly redid his zipper, almost snagging her hand in the process. After that he didn't feel much like eating so he excused himself, telling his mother that he felt like writing in his room. An old habit that he'd gotten into one rainy day back in his third year at Hogwarts. The fact that it actually was raining only gave his excuse more cause. His mother shot him one more worried gaze before allowing him to leave.

So there he sat, parchment and quill in hand. He could just barely hear the clanging of dishes but that sound was soon drowned out by a loud boom of thunder. Percy sighed and rested his head in his hand, careful not to smudge ink on his chin. No matter how much he tried to write he couldn't. This problem with Gabrielle needed to be solved and soon. She was becoming entirely too brave with this routine and if he didn't do something about it, it would end terribly.

At the sound of another boom of thunder he looked out his window to see the sky light up. Even distracted as he was he had to admit it looked quite beautiful, soothing even. He yawned and stretched a bit before looking back to his empty paper.

"'Ave you been thinking ov me?"

If he hadn't already predicted her visit Percy would have fallen to the floor in shock. "Gabrielle, you do realize that if I decided to talk to your sister you would be in a lot of trouble." He began idly scratching lines on the paper, not really paying attention to what he was writing.

" But je t'aime Perce. You vood not want to hurt me, vood you?" She asked sweetly, as she attempted to charm him with her pretty french accent. She slid in front of him so that she was completely blocking his view.

He let his gaze drift up to meet hers, well aware of what she was doing and ready to combat it. "You're fifteen. What would you know?"

She huffed angrily as a red flush began to cover her cheeks. "I know zat I love you! I am not a child." She leaned forward sharply until her lips met his in a messy display of affection, one he didn't return, pulling away only at the sound of a loud boom. A look of unease covered her face as she glanced at the window.

Percy rolled his eyes at her lack of self control. "But you're still afraid of a little rain? You aren't nearly mature enough to catch my attention."

"I am not afraid of ze rain and I am plenty mature!"

"Which is why you're trying to force me into something I obviously want no part of. Because that is the mature way to get someone to like you," he said, a sarcastic drawl in his voice.

"But I am plenty mature! Vot is it really then? Do you not find me attractive? Zat ez eet ezn't eet!" she cried, tears clouding her honey colored eyes. She let out a short wail.

"Stop that!" He pulled her down on the bed so that she was sitting next to him, not only stopping her wailing but her tears as well. "That reaction right there is it." He turned to look at her, focusing completely on her. "You still need to grow up and realize that you can't have everything you want."

Another boom of thunder and the crackling of lightning. She hid it better this time but Percy still noticed her shivering in fright. "Zen wen I am older?"

He opened his mouth to object but thought better of it. "Maybe, if I have time for a relationship and I'm single. And you're much older. Just maybe," he said with a soft smile. Somewhere along the way he'd remember what it felt like to be a love struck teenager. Even if it really was just a crush.

"Okay... And... Could I possibly stay here? I don't think I can make eet down ze hallway wivout screaming." Another crash of thunder, the loudest one yet and she squealed before curling up into a ball on his bed.

"I'll make a pallet on the floor," he said with a sigh. He wondered how he was going to explain this to his mother when he left for work the following morning but decided that being a good guy for once wouldn't be so bad.

**Grimmy:**_ Okay so maybe it was a one sided romance but it was still romance right? And there is that raging thunderstorm over there. :) Any suggestions, opinions or advice would be liked. Not to mention regular old reviews are good too. _


End file.
